Jak Hogwart zyskał mistrza eliksirów
by AlbusWuflrik
Summary: Opowieść Severusa Snape'a, której początki obejmuje rok 1980...


Był zimny, ponury wieczór. Wiatr zmiatał śmieci i lekkie przedmioty z ulic Hoegsmade. Panowała istnie piekielna burza. Severus Snape, grubo opatulony płaszczem, zmierzał do Trzech Mioteł, by móc się odrobinę ogrzać przy kremowym piwie. Zabawne… dorosły czarodziej chciał pocieszyć się szklaneczką dziecięcego piwa.

Gospoda zapełniona była po brzegi. Madame Rosmerta biegała od kąta, do kąta, nosząc tacę z jedzeniem, lub kilka kufli zapełnionych złocistą substancją; piwa, zapewne. Severus usiadł w kącie i czekał. Zdjął przemoknięty płaszcz i położył go przy kominku.

Czy naprawdę upadł tak nisko po śmierci Czarnego Pana? Te żałosne pogłoski jakoby niemowlę miałoby zabić Lorda Voldemorta – najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów, są prawdziwe? Musi czym prędzej uciekać… z pewnością od kogoś wyduszą, że i on był śmierciożercą. _Przecież sama Lestrange mówiła, że mnie wyda… Nie odpuści mi tego, że Czarny Pan ma więcej zaufania do mnie… _

Rozmyślania Snape 'a przerwała Madame Rosmerta, która oparła się o stolik z notesikiem, pytając: „Co podać?"

- Kremowe piwo. – Odrzekł Snape, odrzucając grzywkę do tyłu.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i prawie, biegnąc ruszyła na zaplecze. Gwar rozmów stawał się powoli nie do zniesienia. Multum ludzi rozprawiało o porażce Czarnego Pana. Snape co jakiś czas słyszał dochodzące do niego zza pleców nazwiska swoich, przyskrzynionych kolegów – śmierciożerców. Kobieta siedząca za nim nie mogła uwierzyć, że Syriusz Black miał coś wspólnego z Czarnym Panem.

Rzeczywiście Snape nie przypominał sobie tego niechluja, jednak uznał, że Black obracał się w tym niższym towarzystwie. Zapłaciwszy z góry za piwo Snape powoli sączył złocistą substancję. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele. Co teraz pocznie skoro Czarny Pan odszedł? Musi znaleźć w kimś oparcie. W kimś kto ochroni go przed Ministerstwem, przed Azkabanem… Tak, bowiem czym prędzej, czym później i do niego dotrą. Severus Snape ujął się za głowę i szukał. Szukał tego kogoś kto..

- OCZYWIŚCIE! – ryknął Snape, a tłum ludzi zwrócił ku niemu wzrok. Mężczyzna chwycił swój przemoknięty płaszcz i wybiegł czym prędzej z karczmy. Czyżby w Hogwarcie nie brakowało nauczyciela eliksirów? Czy dyrektorem nie jest ten naiwny starzec Dumbledore? Snape biegł potykając się. Chwilę później się deportował, pozostawiając po sobie głośny trzask

Przy ulicy Spinner 's End w jednym z szarych domków panowała istna wrzawa. Severus Snape pakował swe rzeczy w niewielki kufer. Będzie nauczać w Hogwarcie! Dumbledore połknął haczyk. Kupił tę nędzną bajeczką o skrusze i wstręcie do Czarnego Pana. Doprawdy, jest ocalony! Zamknął kufer na dwie zasuwki i usiadł na łóżku. Zaczerpnął kilka oddechów i przymknął powieki. Cudownie… to nie koniec… Otwarł oczy, i wyjąwszy różdżkę stuknął nią w kufer, który zniknął z cichym, specyficznym dla deportacji, pyknięciem. Snape nałożył na siebie gruby, nowy płaszcz. Przypatrzył się uważnie swojemu odbiciu. Jak zawsze długie, i krótko rzecz ujmując, kruczoczarne włosy opadały mu na ramiona. Charakterystyczny dla jego rodziny spiczasty nos. Przypatrzył się sobie przez chwilę i zniknął.

Na wzgórzu mieścił się majestatyczny zamek – Hogwart. Humor Snape 'a wahał się pomiędzy zażenowaniem a wściekłością. Doprawdy, nie ma nic gorszego niż jazda powozem z uczniami. W dodatku drugoklasistami w jego mniemaniu, albowiem byli to trzej tędzy chłopcy z rozmierzwionymi czuprynami. Jeden z nich czytał _Standardową księgę zaklęć (stopień 2.)_Byli dość niscy jak na swój wiek i wpatrywali się z nieukrywaną ciekawością w Snape' a.

Po kwadransie czekał pod bramą na Dumbledore' a, który zaproponował krótki spacer przed ucztą. Gdy słońce zaczynało już zachodzić (minął wtedy kolejny kwadrans) zjawił się Dumbledore. _Nigdy więcej nie zjawię się wcześniej…_

- Witaj, Severusie. – Rzekł Dumbledore, kończąc paczkę Fasolek wszystkich Samków Bertiego Botta.

Snape skinął głową. Starzec poklepał go po plecach jak syna i zaprosił na spacer po błoniach. Seledynowa trawa falowała na wietrze, pieszczona jego podmuchami. Dumbledore nie zmienił się nic, a nic. Nadal miał długą, sędziwą brodę. Nadal był wesoły jak wówczas… piętnaście lat temu.

Zdawało się, że błonia zaleje szmaragdowe tsunami, a Snape i Dumbledore zostaną pochłonięci przez prąd. Dumbledore na chwilę spoważniał.

-Nie będziesz nauczał Obrony przed czarną magią – rzekł, gdy dochodzili do skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Snape przystanął.

- Jak to? – Był roztrzęsiony. – Do czego innego się nadaję?

Dumbledore wyjął zza pazuchy różdżkę i machnąwszy nią w powietrzu ukazał się szkarłatny napis:

Eliksiry…

Severus jęknął.

- Doprawdy, najnudniejszy przedmiot w Hogwarcie – wydusił.

- Zaraz… z tego co wiem to z owutemów otrzymałeś _wybitny._ – Poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Dalej twierdzę, że…

- Innej posady w Hogwarcie nie znajdziesz – Dumbledore był z lekka zniecierpliwiony.

Snape wymamrotał „Dziękuję".

Gdy mijali domek Hagrida Severus przystanął.

- Czy Black został pojmany?

- Jeszcze nie, lecz za to co zrobił Potterom ręczę, że zostanie czym prędzej schwytany.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał Albusowi w oczy. Zacisnął pięść, chowając ją do rękawa.

- Ale cóż zdarzyło się Potterom, profesorze?

Dumbledore spojrzał na Severusa znad swoich okularów połówek.

- Czy nie słyszałeś, że Voldemort zginął?

- Tak słyszałem, ale…

- Tej nocy był u nich… w Dolinie Godryka. Oni się nie zgodzili. Oddali życie za chłopca. Unicestwił Voldemorta, a sam wyszedł cało prócz blizny ,o dziwnym kształcie, na czole.

Snape cały się trząsł. Lily… Jamesa nienawidził całym sercem, lecz Lily… Jego kochana przyjaciółka, pierwsza miłość.

Rozpadało się, toteż Dumbledore zaprowadził półprzytomnego Snape'a do zamku.

W czasie uczty Snape mówił tak mało, że grono nauczycielskie przestało prowadzić jakiekolwiek konwersacje wraz z jego osobą.

Nadeszła sroga zima. Śnieg hardo zacinał w okna. Opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami przeniesiono do Wielkiej Sali co przysparzało nie lada roboty skrzatom domowym, bo podłoga ,po każdej lekcji, pełna byłą cuchnącego łajna. Snape powoli odnajdywał się w roli nauczyciela. Był opiekunem Slytherinu. Często po zajęciach zamykał się w gabinecie, by znów zajrzeć do myśloodsiewni. By po raz kolejny ujrzeć Lily.

I zjawił się ten Potter… Snape siedział za stołem, patrząc na świeżo upieczonego Gryfona. „Chłopiec, który przeżył"… Chudy, wysoki w okularach. Jak takie chuchro powstrzymało Czarnego Pana?

Snape uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Uczyć go oklumencji? Kpina… Ten Potter zawsze musi być chroniony…

Wredny, bezczelny, jak jego ojciec, smarkacz. Szczyt wścibstwa i bezczelności by zaglądać do mojej myślodsiewni. _Lily, co ty na to?_

Teraz mogę odejść… Potter, on wie… Niechaj Czarny Pan, polegnie. Potter, walcz za mnie.

Nadchodzi ciemność… Lily? Dumbledore?

Pomnik usłany był białymi różami. Wygrawerowany napis głosił:

**_Severus Snape_**

**_09/01/1960. – 02.05/1998._**

**Mistrz Eliksirów.**

**Dyrektor Hogwartu.**

**„Zamordowany przez Voldemorta".**

**Wierny do końca…**


End file.
